Life After I Met You
by Aternus Eternus
Summary: Harry finds a beat up Draco Malfoy in a hall at Hogwarts. Harry loses his two best friends and gains one. Years later what happens when you find yourself kissing your best friend? HPDM Yaoi(gay)
1. One Friend For Another

This is my first story.  
  
I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I would be rolling in cash!  
  
Warning: Language and yaoi! You have been warned!  
  
Chapter 1: One Friend for Another  
  
An earsplitting scream filled the halls of Hogwarts castle. Two tall dark figures stood, laughing at a smaller figure slumped down along the wall.  
  
"Shut up or you'll wake someone." A deep voice said with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Crucio!" The other pointed his wand down at the smaller figure and yelled.  
  
The same scream filled the hall again and again.  
  
"Silencio." The first voice laughed.  
  
The sound of footsteps could be heard down the hall.  
  
Both figures turned tail and ran off.  
  
Harry had heard the scream when he was coming back from one of his late night visits to Hagrid in his hut. He was under his cloak and had his map in hand.  
  
'Torturing the first years again.' Harry shook his head.  
  
The Slytherins had been doing that a lot lately. Beating the poor kids to a pulp at any time of the day and then leaving them in the halls.  
  
Harry opened the map to search for any teachers or Filtch going to where the scream came from.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He pointed his wand at the map and whispered.  
  
The ink on the map slowly appeared, showing most of the students and teachers sleeping.  
  
Harry noticed a mark on the map that said 'Draco Malfoy'. He was out of bed.  
  
'Moron.' Harry thought.  
  
Harry stopped walking when he noticed a small trail of blood coming from a limp body, slumped down in the hall.  
  
He couldn't quiet see the person, but he was sure that the kid needed help, fast.  
  
As he pulled off the cloak and ran up to the body he was at a loss for words.  
  
The body in the hall was Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Holy crap.' Harry touched the wound on Draco's shoulder, immediately his hand was covered in blood.  
  
He put an arm underneath the back of Draco knees and the other behind his arms. Harry picked Draco up and ran to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Harry!" Madam Pomfrey yelled as she came out of he quarters in only her nightgown.  
  
Harry managed not to laugh at her frilly pink nightgown.  
  
"He's hurt." Was all he could say.  
  
She grunted.  
  
"Well I can see that." She growled. "Take him inside."  
  
She unlocked the door and let them into the room.  
  
"Put him on the first bed to the left." She ordered.  
  
Harry did so.  
  
"Take his shirt off so I can look at that wound on his neck." She barked another order.  
  
Harry hesitated and did as he was told, exposing Draco's soft white skin on his torso.  
  
His chest was bruised and he looked like he had been beaten many times before today.  
  
Madam Pomfrey cleaned out his wounds and put bandages on him.  
  
"Harry, do you know anything about this?" Dumbledore had walked in in his robes.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, sir. I just heard him scream in the hall. I thought someone was beating up a first year again." Harry shrugged.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"What, may I ask, were you doing out of bed so late?" He asked.  
  
Harry had been caught.  
  
"I went to see Hagrid." Harry hung his head.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Well then," He started, "I could give you a detention and it be over with, but I have something better for you to do."  
  
Harry wanted to let out a groan, but he suppressed it.  
  
"You will stay by Mr. Malfoy's side until he is fully recovered." Dumbledore saw Harry's face drop.  
  
"But, sir, I'll miss my..."  
  
Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"You'll be excused from your classes until he recovers. Food will be serves to you if you call a house elf." Dumbledore went to walk out and it seemed like he changed his mind, he stepped back in. "As yes, it seems that you've dropped your belongings when you help Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Dumbledore pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map from his cloak. He handed them back to Harry.  
  
Harry folded up the cloak and waited for Dumbledore to leave.  
  
After Dumbledore left Harry tapped his wand on the folded up map.  
  
"Mischief managed."  
  
The ink disappeared.  
  
Harry put them on the table beside Draco and sat on an extra bed. He soon fell asleep.  
  
Harry was awoken by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Harry, Harry." She shook him.  
  
Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. He searched for his classes on the end table and put them on.  
  
His vision cleared and he could now see Madam Pomfrey leaning in front of him.  
  
"He's awoken," She informed Harry, "but he won't talk to anyone or eat anything. Could you try to talk to him?"  
  
She seemed desperate.  
  
As she walked away Harry looked over at Draco. He was lying in his bed, his eyes were wide, and he wasn't saying a thing.  
  
Harry noticed that he was paler than usual. If that was possible.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry got out of his bed and stood over Draco.  
  
He didn't blink. In fact he didn't even stir.  
  
"Malfoy, say something. Insult me, anything. Just so I know that someone hasn't ripped out your vocal cords."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
'Well that's a little progress.' Harry thought.  
  
"I was simply waiting for that vile woman to stop shoving food at me." He growled. "Can't she understand that I'm not hungry?"  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
'At least they didn't beat his attitude out of him.'  
  
"Who brought me in here anyway?" Draco sat up quickly.  
  
But that only brought more pain to him, since 3 of his ribs were already broken. He quickly lay back down.  
  
"That would be me." Harry said. "Oh and 3 of your ribs are broken."  
  
Draco groaned.  
  
"A little late with that, Potter." Draco spat. "How many detentions did you get for being out of bed? Or did the old fart let you off again?"  
  
"Actually I don't have any detentions. I'm stuck babysitting you." Harry pulled up a chair beside Draco's bed and sat in it. "Worse than a detention with Snape."  
  
Draco humphed.  
  
"So, tell me what happened to get you so bloodied up." Harry turned the chair backwards and sat in it. He crossed his arms over the back of the chair and leaned his chin on them.  
  
"What do you care?" Draco hissed and turned his head away from Harry.  
  
"Don't be such a prick, Malfoy. I want to know what made you scream so loud last night."  
  
Draco turned his head back to Harry and let out a very arrogant laugh.  
  
"Why? So you can go back and tell all of your little Gryffindork buddies? I don't think so." Draco glarred daggers at Harry.  
  
"No, I just want to know." Harry sneered.  
  
Draco laughed again and smirked.  
  
"Are you trying to say that you care?" Draco humphed. "I won't tell unless I hear it with my own ears."  
  
Harry glarred at Draco. It was true. He did care.  
  
No, he didn't particularly care for Draco, but he didn't want to see him hurt.  
  
"Fine, I care. Now spill."  
  
Draco frowned.  
  
"I wouldn't accept the Dark Mark. Crabbe and Goyle crucioed me to death in the hallway. There. You happy?" Draco said it all on one breath.  
  
Harry was in deep thought.  
  
'He didn't accept the Dark Mark? I wonder why.'  
  
Draco seemed to be reading Harry's mind. Well, to tell the truth it wasn't really that hard. Harry's eyes were like an open book.  
  
"I didn't want the mark to ruin my beautiful skin." He said sarcastically.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Was that sarcasm I heard?" Harry put his hand behind his ear.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated sigh.  
  
"Yes, unknown to most people I can be quiet funny." He sneered.  
  
Somehow Harry didn't believe it. He only believed Draco insulted anyone who got within a five-foot radius of him.  
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
The first few days were not stop fighting between them. Soon there was nothing better to do, but get to know each other.  
  
Draco was now sitting up in his bed. His ribs had been healed for a couple of days now.  
  
"Since you were so devious back then, tell me...Do you know where the Slytherin Common Room is?" Draco smirked.  
  
For some odd reason Harry had trusted Draco lately. Draco wasn't the evil person he once knew.  
  
"Do I know where it is?" Harry laughed. "I've been in it. In fact you looked right at me and talked to me."  
  
Draco seemed to be at a loss for words. He couldn't believe a Gryffindor would have the bravery to come near his common room.  
  
"How?" He choked out. "When?"  
  
Harry tapped his chin.  
  
"Ron and I drank the Polyjuice potion. It was in second year. Remember? You found us in the hall. I had my glasses on?" Harry was trying to coax Draco to remember.  
  
Draco choked.  
  
"That...I knew they were acting weird. You! Why did you do that?" He yelled.  
  
Harry motioned for him to quiet down.  
  
"Shhhh.We thought you were the heir of Slytherin, but we were wrong." Harry said regretfully.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
That day they were both released.  
  
They became friends, secretly of course. Not even Ron and Hermione knew. Harry covered his disappearances by saying he was studying for the upcoming N.E.W.T.S.  
  
"We should be studying today! The N.E.W.T.S. are in a matter of hours and all you two can do is eat! Ugh! Look at yourselves!" Hermione had been screeching at them for 15 minutes now.  
  
She had a large Potions book in the place of her food. She hadn't even eaten breakfast that morning.  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron stuffed their faces, as usual.  
  
Ron and Harry took the test.  
  
Hermione passed with flying colors. Harry passed. Ron passed. Heck even Neville passed.  
  
They were at the last day of school. This would be the last time they'd see their beloved school through the eyes of a mere student.  
  
So, naturally, they were running about Hogsmeade causing all kinds of trouble.  
  
"I need to do some shopping before we leave forever." Harry waved off Ron and Hermione.  
  
He wanted to leave them unaccompanied today. They had been flirting more than usual lately. Plus Ron had told him that he was going to ask her out today. He wanted to leave them alone for that. Plus he was going to meet Draco today.  
  
He neared the grounds near the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Your late, Potter." Someone behind him put their hand on his shoulder.  
  
He jumped. Harry turned around to see Draco laughing at him.  
  
"You jumpy today." He commented.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I've been having nightmares again. It seems you-know-who is in a bad mood."  
  
Draco heard footsteps coming toward them from Hogsmeade.  
  
Just as he went to warn Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared.  
  
"Harry!" Ron ran to him. "Malfoy, get away. Leave him alone." Ron growled viciously.  
  
"Go pick on someone else!" Hermione snorted.  
  
"Both of you stop! Malfoy's not as bad as you think, I..." Harry was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"So this is where you've been going! I knew you weren't studying!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Ron grabbed Harry.  
  
"Malfoy's put him under Imperius! Grab him!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry shifted out of Ron's grip and moved back to Draco.  
  
"He's not bad. Look, if you'd just give him a chance..."  
  
Ron interrupted Harry.  
  
"No. I will not give him a chance. Are you forgetting what's he's done to us 6 years straight? I'm leaving." Ron stormed off.  
  
Hermione followed him. Just before she disappeared back into Hogsmeade she gave Harry a very hurt look.  
  
Draco was about to say something to Harry, but something stopped him. He felt his body becoming numb. He couldn't control it. Most importantly, he was moving involuntarily.  
  
"Malfoy? Malfoy? What's wrong?" Harry started to think it was a joke.  
  
'Kill Harry Potter.' A high-pitched voice told him.  
  
Draco recognized that voice. It was one that he heard many times around the Malfoy Manor. The voice of Voldemort himself.  
  
"Voldemort," Draco faught for control of at least his mouth, "here. Imperius."  
  
Harry understood what he was trying to say. He took out his wand and pointed it at Draco's head.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized for what he was about to do. "Imperio!"  
  
Next thing he knew he was fighting for control of Draco with Voldemort himself.  
  
Sorry about the spelling errors if there are any. And I'm really not good with details so please forgive me.  
  
All reviews are welcome. The good and the bad. Thanks for reading! 


	2. More Than a Friend

It might take a little while for me to update again.  
  
1) I have writer's block  
  
2) I'm going somewhere Sunday and Monday.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did I'd be rolling in cash!  
  
Warning: Foul language and sexual situations.  
  
Chapter 2: More Than a Friend  
  
Voldemort was somewhere, but Harry couldn't look. If he wanted Draco to stay in his right mind he had to concentrate.  
  
Suddenly it became easier. Voldemort had quit, so that meant...  
  
He was coming for Harry himself.  
  
Harry spun around to see the crimson eyes of Voldemort himself.  
  
"Hello, Harry." He hissed and kicked Harry in the chest.  
  
Harry flew into Draco and they both hit the ground.  
  
"You ok?" Harry got up and helped Draco up.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but that's the least of our worries." He looked up at Voldemort who was now coming for them.  
  
"Why won't you die?" Voldemort yelled and pulled out his wand. "Crucio!"  
  
The bolt that came out of his wand hit Harry in his gut. He fell to his knees and cried out in pain.  
  
Voldemort stepped over Harry and grabbed Draco by his collar.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. First you deny the mark. Then you make friends with, him." Voldemort said 'him' like it was a foul word.  
  
Draco saw Harry get up behind Voldemort. He looked away and whimpered like a hurt dog.  
  
"You disgust me." He spat in Draco's face.  
  
Voldemort threw Draco to the side.  
  
Just as he did that Harry yelled a curse.  
  
"Expelliarmus." Voldemort flew back and his wand flew out of his hand.  
  
Voldemort reached for it, but it was too late.  
  
"Accio wand." Voldemort's wand flew to his hand.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and pushed him flat on the ground.  
  
Death eaters.  
  
They surrounded him and Voldemort. Laughing. They took his and Voldemort's wands and gave them both to Voldemort.  
  
"Thought you had won didn't you?" Voldemort laughed. "I am the greatest wizard of all time. Do you think such a small creature such as your self could ever defeat me?"  
  
Harry knew then that he would die. He and Draco both.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus." Someone yelled behind the death eaters.  
  
A large crowd of wizards had come and each of them was paralyzing the death eaters. So now there was hope.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort send the killing curse at someone in the crowd.  
  
That someone, he had to watch die. That someone happened to be one of his best friends. That someone was Ron Weasley.  
  
Just as quickly as Harry had gotten up, he fell to his knees.  
  
Ron quickly died.  
  
Harry went to run to him.  
  
"Stop. Or I'll kill you to." He smirked at Harry and turned back to the crowd.  
  
"You vile, evil creature!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Voldemort growled and dragged her to him with a flick of his wand.  
  
"Worthless mudblood." Voldemort smirked at Harry again. "I've always thought that friends were worthless, something that made a person weak."  
  
He put his wand to Hermione's neck.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." He laughed and dropped her body.  
  
The he went to Draco and picked him up.  
  
The crowd behind him was now fighting the death eaters.  
  
"You last friend. Am I right?" He put his wand to Draco's neck and looked at Harry.  
  
"Put him down." Harry stood and walked over to Voldemort.  
  
His hands were behind his back.  
  
"You're pathetic. You have no wand." He turned back to Draco. "Avada Ked...ah!" His yelled filled the area.  
  
"Never turn your back on me." Harry held a knife covered in black blood.  
  
Harry's eyes were full of hate. He never wanted someone to die so much.  
  
Voldemort dropped Draco and fell to his knees.  
  
His ebony colored blood spewed out of the wound in his back.  
  
Harry stabbed him again, in the heart. The blood splashed him, putting some of the blood on his face.  
  
"For my parents, and my friends." He yelled. "You'll die!"  
  
Harry shoved the knife through his heart again and again.  
  
Voldemort turned into dust right before his eyes. He put the knife into the cold, hard earth and cried.  
  
"Hermione, Ron..." Harry was pulled into an embrace by Draco. "I could have saved them."  
  
Draco shook his head against Harry.  
  
"No, he would have just killed you." Draco pulled himself from Harry and left his hands on his shoulders. "Harry, you just killed Voldemort. You saved the world."  
  
Harry just couldn't be happy. He pulled from Draco and ran to Hermione. He gripped her cold, lifeless body as if she would turn to dust and blow away, just as Voldemort did.  
  
"Hermione..." He whispered and put her down.  
  
Harry then ran to Ron and gripped him in the same fashion.  
  
All of the death eaters had either run away or were lying dead on the ground.  
  
The crowd of people pulled him away from the bodies.  
  
"Harry, you killed him! You killed Voldemort!" Neville cried and hugged him. "Your a hero, Harry!"  
  
No matter how much praise he got, he would never be happy.  
  
Four Years Later  
  
Harry lived in the muggle world in a flat, shared with Draco.  
  
After everything that happened Draco stayed with Harry. They had become the best of friends.  
  
He didn't get over Hermione and Ron's deaths fully, but he didn't cry as much as he used to.  
  
"Get up!" Harry yelled from the kitchen, trying to awaken the Draco.  
  
Draco smirked and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
The next thing he knew Harry had broken down his door. He jumped on Draco.  
  
"Get up!" He pulled the covers off of Draco and got off of the bed.  
  
Draco frowned.  
  
"Why do you have to get me up so early in the morning? For Merlin's sake it's only 7 pm." Draco walked into the kitchen in his deep green boxers, where Harry was cooking.  
  
"Because I couldn't sleep. So If I suffer you suffer." Harry flipped his bacon.  
  
Draco made puppy dog eyes at Harry and went to meet him. He put his arms around Harry's waist and held him.  
  
"Ickle Harry having nightmares again?" He asked Harry as if he was talking to a baby.  
  
Harry knew Draco's sexual preference, and it wasn't female. So he pushed Draco off of him.  
  
"Yeah, they get worse every night." Harry rubbed his forehead where his scar was.  
  
Draco pretended to be sad that Harry wouldn't let him hug him.  
  
"May be you should go out. It's been a long time since you've been anywhere." Draco suggested.  
  
Harry put the cooked bacon on his plate.  
  
"May be you're right. I guess I do need to get out." Harry said.  
  
He noticed Draco was staring at him oddly. Some how he read Draco's mind.  
  
"No, I'm not going there!" He yelled.  
  
"Darn." Draco snapped his fingers in the air.  
  
They ate breakfast quietly; Draco stealing pieces of Harry's bacon while Harry quietly drank his coffee.  
  
Harry stood.  
  
"I'm going out." He grabbed his coat and the keys to his car. "I'll be back later tonight."  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
No telling how long Harry had been up. He might not have gone to bed the night before. Draco suspected that he was scared of having nightmares.  
  
Draco never had asked what the nightmares were about. If they caused Harry to scream that loud at night, then he didn't think he really wanted to know.  
  
Draco had come out of the closet about a year after he and Harry graduated. He told Harry first, hoping that Harry wouldn't ditch him. As you can tell he didn't. He simply told Draco that if he ever hit on him that he would hex him to oblivion.  
  
Coming from Harry, that was scary.  
  
Draco hadn't really ever hit on him. Most of the time he just tried to lighten up the mood by showing off his sexual preference.  
  
So you probably suspect that Draco didn't think of Harry that way. I mean, they're best friends right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
Draco had always had feelings for Harry. Ever since they became friends in 7th year.  
  
Who wouldn't like Harry though? A) He was the most gorgeous thing on Earth, even though he didn't seem to notice it B) He's famous C) He's rich, not that Draco needed money.  
  
Draco went out about an hour later. He decided to go and visit his mother, who was currently husbandless.  
  
Lucius had been sent to Azkaban for activities involving Voldemort. Narcissa had been thankful. Lucius wasn't exactly what you could call a good husband.  
  
Draco came home around 9 o' clock that night. As he pushed the key into the door of their flat, he heard noises.  
  
As he pushed the door open he found out just exactly what those noises were.  
  
Harry was having sex on the couch with a woman that obviously didn't know for very long.  
  
He seemed to be drunk. It wasn't like Harry to bring home some whore and fuck her on the floor right in the middle of the living room.  
  
Draco was too horrified to even speak. heck he was too horrified to even move.  
  
He just stared down at Harry shoving himself into the woman, who was screaming quite loudly. Harry was being pretty aggressive with her.  
  
It was like he was trying to hurt her on purpose.  
  
Once Draco had gotten the courage to move, he did so. He quietly walked over to his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Neither Harry nor the woman seemed to notice.  
  
To cover up the disgusting sounds of Harry and the woman he put a silencing charm around him.  
  
'How could he do something like that? Especially when he knew I would be coming home at any given time.' Draco jumped in his bed.  
  
He couldn't get the picture out of his mind. It was stuck there. Draco wished it would be he and Harry, but something like that would never happen. Harry was straight and Draco was about as straight as a circle.  
  
He went to sleep crying.  
  
Draco awoke the next morning earlier than usual. At first he thought he had a horrible dream.  
  
'No...' Draco shook his head rapidly, 'It was too real to be a dream.'  
  
Draco peeked out of the door into the living room and saw nothing.  
  
'At least he had the decency to clean up his mess.' Draco thought and went into the kitchen. 'They must have moved to the room'  
  
Draco fixed himself some cereal and sat down to eat.  
  
About an hour and 3 bowls of cereal later there was a loud crash in Harry's room.  
  
Draco sprung up and a woman, the same one from last night dashed out of the room.  
  
Harry came out after her, wearing his only his boxers. He had his wand pointed at her.  
  
"Have you ever seen Men in Black?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. It was just like Harry to talk about a movie at a time like this.  
  
The woman nodded slowly, clutching the blanket around her.  
  
"Well, I'm going to give you a nice new memory."  
  
The woman fiddled with the door to get it open.  
  
"Obliviate!" He yelled.  
  
The woman stopped what she was doing and a blank expression sprouted on her face.  
  
"You're a stripper that likes to drug people so you can sleep with them. You've never met me in your entire life." He put his wand back in his pocket. "Now get the hell out!" He yelled.  
  
She scrambled to get out and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Harry turned to Draco, who now had the same blank expression on his face as the woman did.  
  
Harry sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.  
  
"You saw me last night didn't you?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco slowly walked up to him and sat beside him on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Draco patted Harry on the back in order to comfort him. "It's alright though."  
  
Harry snickered.  
  
"You're homosexual, Draco. You're probably too disgusted with me to even go at it with a guy again. I'm sorry." Harry apologized.  
  
Draco pulled up Harry's head and looked at him.  
  
"You're right, I was disgusted. But really now? Give up guys because I saw you do it with a chick? Dream on." Draco embraced Harry.  
  
Harry returned the embrace.  
  
He and Draco had been friends for so long now. And Harry knew how much Draco wanted to be with him, but he had ignored it...  
  
Until today.  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger and sorry about my spelling. Don't bother to tell me. Sigh  
  
Please review and thanks for reading. 


End file.
